Através do Espelho
by clau snape
Summary: Fic feita para o desafio de inverno do Snape Mione Fanfics,onde Hermione faz uma aparatação errada e dá de cara com o Mestre de Poções,Minha primeira NC, betada pela AndyGBW.


ATRAVÉS DO ESPELHO

Autora - Clau Snape

Beta reader – Andy GBW

Censura – NC 17

Spoilers – Do sexto livro, que todo mundo já leu rsrsrs

Desafio de Inverno do SnapeMione fanfics.

Desafio Nº. 1 sugerido pela Sheyla Snape.

Agora, linda, quero todos os meus pontos extras convertidos em horas com o Mestre.

Agradecimentos: A toda a galera do Esquadrão da Madrugada, pelas noites divertidas que acabaram gerando essa fic. Como é a primeira NC que faço espero que gostem.

Hermione pensou que aquele seria um final de semana incomum. Há algum tempo que não se permitia tirar um período só para si. Vivia para as pesquisas e os livros desde a época de Hogwarts, ou seja, há muito tempo. Já tinha se formado e sua vida seguia um rumo normal. Voldemort estava liquidado, algumas perdas tinham acontecido, mas em uma guerra isso era um fato. Harry ocupava um cargo em Hogwarts lecionando DCAT, e eles se viam esporadicamente. Nada de muito espetacular acontecia agora que o mundo bruxo estava em paz. Ainda freqüentava a Toca, apesar de suas visitas trazerem certa melancolia. Ron havia morrido no confronto final, e para Molly e Arthur a perda de um filho, mesmo no meio de tantos, era ainda muito dolorosa. Contudo, tanto Harry como ela, se sentiam parte daquela família e sempre que podiam se reuniam.

De todas as pessoas daquela época, o único com quem perdera contato total fora o professor Snape. Após tudo ser esclarecido sobre a morte de Dumbledore, Snape havia se retirado do mundo bruxo. Aposentara-se em Hogwarts e simplesmente desaparecera do mapa. Era uma pena, apesar de seu humor ferino, Hermione o admirava e podia dizer que até sentia falta dele. Na verdade, a falta tinha outro nome: era paixão platônica mesmo, afinal, quem nunca se interessou por algum professor? Ela não seria a primeira nem a última, mas dada a total ausência de notícias, teria que esquecê-lo. Portanto, naquela sexta-feira, enquanto se preparava para tirar o final de semana de folga, Hermione jamais poderia imaginar o que viria a lhe acontecer.

Há algum tempo que havia visto num folheto de turismo uma matéria sobre uma estação de esqui localizada em Courchevel. Resolveu se permitir esse luxo e alugou um chalé para o final de semana. Era a última semana do ano e como há muito tempo não passava os feriados de Ano Novo com sua família, não haveria problema em se ausentar também de suas pesquisas. Arrumou suas bagagens fazendo um feitiço redutor nelas e se preparou para desaparatar.

Hermione aparatou no chalé sem grande dificuldade. Após fazer seu registro, desfez o feitiço de sua bagagem e se preparou para tomar um banho. A funcionária responsável pelo resort já havia lhe informado que era um chalé provido de toda a estrutura trouxa para seu conforto, o que incluía uma enorme banheira de hidromassagem. Isso havia chamado à atenção da jovem bruxa, que estava realmente querendo se presentear com um final de semana de relaxamento total. Encaminhou-se para o segundo piso do chalé. Não pôde deixar de perceber que um dos quartos estava com a porta entreaberta e com a luz acesa, mas certamente a camareira deveria ter esquecido ao arrumar o chalé. Retirou sua roupa, colocou um roupão e caminhou até o banheiro disposta a esquecer da vida mergulhada entre bolhas de sabão.

Ao abrir a porta, não pôde deixar de soltar um suspiro de deleite. Aquele era realmente um banheiro de sonho! Enorme, todo em granito verde musgo, dividido em uma ante-sala com lavatório duplo e um espaço reservado para o sanitário. No outro lado do aposento, uma parede de vidro jateado escondia a área reservada a jacuzzi, que tinha uma vista privilegiada das montanhas do local. Tudo era refinado, suntuoso, mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante. Uma atmosfera propícia ao romance, pensou Hermione, pena não poder desfrutar disso tudo com alguém.

Hermione abriu a porta que dava para a área da jacuzzi e soltou um grito abafado. Na imagem refletida no espelho, dentro da enorme banheira cheia de espuma, estava nada mais, nada menos que Severo Snape! Inicialmente a bruxa imaginou estar tendo uma alucinação. Como seria possível tal fato? O Mestre de Poções havia desaparecido do mundo bruxo, se recolhido num exílio involuntário. Como ele poderia estar naquele momento dentro da banheira de seu quarto? O grito da bruxa, porém, não passou despercebido ao homem que se encontrava na banheira, e como o mesmo estava de costas para a porta, ela só conseguiu ouvir a voz "rascante" dizer:

– Não avisei na recepção que não desejaria ser perturbado? Caso deseje algo, eu solicitarei, ou será que é difícil demais compreender? - e ao dizer tais palavras, se levantou e virou-se, a espuma cobrindo parte do seu corpo molhado, contudo, não o suficiente para cobrir tudo.

O choque do homem ao se deparar com a bruxa à sua frente também não foi menor. Merlin! Só pode ser um bicho papão, pensou, alcançando sua varinha e gritando "Ridikulus!" Porém o feitiço não obteve efeito e só fez Hermione, que até então estava chocada pelo encontro e também pela exposição à sua frente, revidar também elevando sua voz.

– Será que você poderia me explicar o que faz "em meu quarto?" - disse a bruxa sentindo sua face corar. Não era mais nenhuma menina, nem inocente, mas a visão de Severo Snape praticamente nu era algo capaz de deixá-la desconcertada, ainda que satisfeita com o que via.

Severo conjurou uma toalha, enrolando-se e tentando compreender o que estava ocorrendo.

– Senhorita Granger, pode me explicar o que você está fazendo "em meu quarto"?

– Bem, professor, deve estar havendo algum mal entendido. Fiz reserva há algum tempo para um chalé e hoje ao chegar, a recepcionista me indicou este aqui. Creio que só ela poderá explicar o que de fato está acontecendo. Eu sei que vim aqui para relaxar, mas sinceramente encontrá-lo aqui era algo inesperado - disse ela num tom mais calmo. Porém sua cabeça estava num turbilhão. Seu cérebro não conseguia parar de pensar que o objeto de seu desejo estava em sua frente e em condições que a faziam pensar em coisas não muito comportadas.

– Senhorita Granger, seria pedir-lhe muito que esperasse do lado de fora para que eu pudesse, er... me vestir? Creio que a senhorita também deseja, como eu, ver essa situação resolvida - Severo falou, tentando se controlar e não deixar que seu corpo demonstrasse o que a visão de Hermione era possível fazer com ele. Afinal de contas, ele não a via há algum tempo e com certeza o que vira o tinha agradado muito. Que idade ela teria agora? Vinte e seis, vinte e sete anos? É, perto disso, pensou, engraçado como agora a diferença entre eles não parecia ser tanta. Ele era conservado, e ela, bem... ela era algo que sempre o mantivera sob uma tensão fora do normal, nos tempos em que era sua aluna, por conta de inteligência e astúcia fora do normal. Posterior a isso, já nos últimos anos, quando ela se tornou mais madura, pelo domínio que tinha sobre si mesma, em como chamava a atenção dos outros alunos e também dele. Quando tudo terminou, Snape se afastou compulsoriamente. Era óbvio que ela seguiria outro rumo e que ele não seria contemplado. E agora isso! Encontrá-la sob uma nova condição, mulher feita, plena de seu poder. Num local como esse, convidativo a tantas coisas. Severo pensou tudo isso enquanto se vestia e se encaminhava para o andar de baixo do chalé.

Hermione retornou ao quarto e se vestiu novamente, frustrada por seu final de semana ter começado de forma tão confusa. Severo! O que aquele homem fazia com ela? Como ele podia ter aparecido do nada e ainda por cima, sem nada! Sorriu, achando que de fato aquele deveria ser um sinal de alguma coisa. Nem se a professora Trelawney tivesse predito aquilo, a jovem mulher acreditaria. Será que suas preces há tanto esquecidas seriam atendidas? Terminou de se arrumar e desceu para tentar resolver a situação que se apresentava.

Ao chegarem à recepção do resort, procuraram pela pessoa responsável e explicaram o que havia acontecido. A jovem checou seus registros e se deparou com uma duplicidade de reservas para o mesmo chalé. Tentou se explicar:

– Senhores, lamento pelo ocorrido, porém, tivemos alguns problemas em nosso sistema o que provavelmente ocasionou todo esse mal entendido. Sei que é uma situação que nos coloca em descrédito, mas, ainda pra piorar, devido aos feriados, estamos com a lotação totalmente esgotada e não teremos outras acomodações.

– Professor, sei que o que vou lhe propor foge ao que talvez tenha planejado, mas mediante a situação que se apresenta e visto que o chalé possui dois quartos... porque não dividimos o mesmo? Não somos totalmente estranhos e realmente seria uma pena que qualquer um de nós tivesse que abdicar desse local. – Hermione tentou parecer o mais tranqüila possível, ao propor isso ao seu ex-professor, prevendo a reação que ele poderia ter. Bem, azará-la em plena recepção ele não faria, talvez a pobre recepcionista sim, mas tendo em vista a movimentação do local, Snape se comportaria.

– Você acha que isso será possível, senhorita Granger?

– Acho que sim, mas se vamos dividir o mesmo teto por todo esse feriado, acho uma boa idéia que comecemos a nos tratar por nossos nomes. Você não acha, Severo? Não sou sua aluna há pelo menos uns dez anos e não vejo necessidade de tanta formalidade! - Hermione estava decidida a virar o jogo a seu favor. Se por destino ou qualquer coisa do gênero tinham sido colocados juntos nessa situação, ela faria o possível para aproveitar a chance e tentar se aproximar dele. Não ia deixar passar tudo "aquilo" que havia visto no banheiro sem pelo menos tentar algo. Estava em jogo não só a admiração que ela sentia pelo homem a sua frente, mas também a atração que ele exercia sobre ela.

– Está bem senho... digo, Hermione. Vamos ver o que mais este feriado nos trará.

– Bem, Severo, vou retornar ao chalé para tomar um banho. Era pelo que estava ansiando quando cheguei, antes de tudo isto começar - ela riu maliciosamente. - O que você acha de tomarmos um drinque antes do jantar? - propôs com a maior naturalidade possível.

– É ... acho que podemos sim - ele assentiu.

– Bem, vocês já se conhecem? - a recepcionista falou aliviada por perceber que a situação se resolveria sem maiores danos. - Vamos providenciar que a estada de vocês aqui seja o mais agradável possível e já posso afirmar-lhes que ofertaremos um período extra de cortesia por conta desta situação.

– Obrigada, senhorita Gray - disse secamente o taciturno homem e virando-se saiu para a área externa do hotel.

Precisava esfriar a cabeça. Por Merlin, com o que ele havia concordado? Um final de semana junto a Sabe-tudo. Bem, isso poderia não ser de todo mal. Quem sabe ela não apreciaria a sua companhia? O homem não pôde deixar de sentir uma sensação agradável ao pensar na visão de Hermione naquele roupão. Ensaiou um sorriso ao lembrar que ela também não se intimidara ao encontrá-lo nu. Um pouco... mas isso já tinha servido pra quebrar o gelo entre eles. Apesar do chalé ser espaçoso e possuir dois quartos eles ainda iriam dividir algumas áreas comuns. Um drinque... ela falou? Snape pensou que apesar de não ter um histórico de grande conquistador iria se concentrar em passar uma noite agradável junto a jovem.

De volta ao chalé, Hermione se encaminhou ao banheiro cinematográfico e aproveitou o final da tarde para tomar um banho demorado pensando na noite por vir. Não conseguia tirar a imagem de Severo nu no banheiro. Que idade ele deveria ter? Quarenta e poucos, pensou. Não aparentava. Seu corpo era firme, os anos como espião haviam lhe dado um preparo invejável e ele realmente era bem másculo. Bonito? Não. Tinha um olhar sombrio, profundo, os cabelos escorridos e ainda aquele nariz avantajado. Mas o conjunto da obra agradava, pelo menos a ela. A jovem não parou de fantasiar a respeito do homem em questão. E já tinha dado o primeiro passo convidando-o para um drinque, agora precisava pensar na tática que usaria para atingir seu objetivo. Observou mais um pouco a vista para as montanhas cobertas de neve que o banheiro lhe proporcionava, pensando no quanto era convidativo; saiu da banheira buscando uma toalha para secar os cabelos e depois se envolveu no roupão aveludado. Deixou os cabelos fartos caírem úmidos por sobre os ombros e deteve-se em frente ao espelho, surpresa com o que via.

Severo havia retornado ao chalé e subido as escadas silenciosamente. Passou por seu quarto e separou a roupa que iria usar: uma calça preta de corte reto e uma camisa de lã de gola alta cinza. A lareira do chalé já havia sido acesa e o sistema de calefação funcionava perfeitamente, não seria necessário usar muitos agasalhos, somente se saíssem para outros lugares do hotel. Ele despiu-se e colocou um roupão preparando-se para tomar uma rápida ducha. Seu corpo vinha reagindo aos pensamentos que estava tendo e pela segunda vez naquela tarde tivera uma ereção. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro acreditando que Hermione já deveria ter terminado o banho e estaria em seus aposentos. Entrou na ante-sala, que estava na penumbra, somente iluminada por algumas velas aromáticas. Um aroma de canela e baunilha trazia sensações agradáveis. Severo percebeu que ela ainda estava no banho. Não resistiu e se posicionou de forma a observá-la dentro da banheira. Era realmente uma visão estimulante. Ficou por ali, absorto em pensamentos lascivos, a respiração entrecortada, a sensação de pressão em seu baixo ventre aumentando. Mal respirava quando ela se levantou da banheira e atravessou parte do cômodo em busca de uma toalha a qual enrolou na cabeça desfilando nua até alcançar o roupão. Severo estava prestes a perder o resto de compostura que lhe restava, sua vontade era de invadir a sala de banho e tomá-la nos braços, mas foi surpreendido com a jovem lhe encarando através do espelho.

– Parece que você resolveu dar o troco, Severo? Mas não é justo porque pela manhã fui pega de surpresa - gracejou suavemente enquanto caminhava para a porta, onde ele estava encostado. Seus passos eram decididos e parou defronte a ele. - O que tem a dizer em sua defesa? Há quanto tempo estava aí me olhando? - perguntou com uma voz rouca, feito gata que se enrosca na perna do dono.

– O tempo necessário pra ver que você se tornou uma mulher muito atraente e que existe algo que há muito tempo desejo fazer! - ao terminar a frase, puxou-a junto a seu corpo.

Por ser bem mais alto que Hermione, inclinou a cabeça em direção ao rosto dela procurando a boca com avidez. Ela gemeu em resposta aceitando a boca que se abria para beijá-la. A sensação da língua dele investindo sobre a sua era algo indescritível. Hermione colou mais seu corpo ao dele quando percebeu o quanto ele estava excitado. Os braços de Snape a envolveram num abraço forte enquanto o sentiu começar a percorrer seu pescoço com a língua, sugando-o com paixão. Ela rapidamente buscou livrá-lo do roupão que vestia, alcançando seus mamilos delicadamente com os dentes. Aquilo foi o disparar de uma descarga elétrica em Snape, que arqueou dando um gemido em resposta; sua mão escorregou para a cintura dela e desatou o nó que prendia o limite entre seus corpos. A visão do corpo de Hermione, tão ao alcance de sua mão, parecia um sonho do qual ele não queria despertar.

– Hermione... você... me enlouquece! - foi só o que conseguiu dizer com a voz rouca enquanto começava a descer sua cabeça em direção aos seios dela, buscando sorver os mamilos com sua língua quente. Hermione agora não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no homem que estava lhe despertando os sentimentos mais cheios de paixão e luxúria. Cada investida dele sobre seu corpo lhe causava uma sensação de enfraquecimento. Suas mãos agora deslizavam sobre o corpo dele, explorando cada pedaço de pele exposta. As unhas arranhavam sensualmente as costas de Snape e ele, já não conseguindo mais controlar o desejo que lhe era despertado, a levantou no colo fazendo com que ela se enroscasse em seu tronco, facilitando sua locomoção ao quarto no fundo do corredor.

– Sev... - ela gemeu baixinho, sentindo seu corpo colado no dele e ansiosa pelo que estava por vir.

– Hermione... você não...quer? - perguntou, o desejo se consumindo ao tê-la em seus braços.

– Quero sim... Severo! É o que mais quero te sentir dentro de mim, poder te dar todo o prazer que você merece! - e dizendo isso voltou a beijá-lo com intensidade.

O quarto escolhido foi o dele e ao pronunciar um feitiço, o que estava sobre a cama desapareceu abrindo espaço para o casal se aninhar entre os lençóis macios. Severo retomou o passeio ao corpo da jovem, beijando e lambendo suavemente cada pedaço dela com uma fome adormecida há muito tempo. Enquanto o sentia escorregar para a região de sua barriga com movimentos circulares ao redor de seu umbigo, Hermione percebia o quanto ele a excitava. Todos os seus poros estavam arrepiados com as sensações novas que ele lhe despertava. Ela acariciava a cabeça de Severo guiando-o para que a conduzisse ao ponto máximo de prazer. A sensação dele beijando-a na região pubiana e investindo a língua contra seu clitóris fazia-a arquear o corpo, e ele, ao aumentar o ritmo de suas carícias, percebeu que ela estava próxima de um primeiro orgasmo. A respiração de Hermione era descompassada e toda a sua lubrificação natural demonstrava que estava pronta para acolhê-lo. Deixou-a chegar ao clímax, satisfeito por estar proporcionando tudo aquilo e retornou a se aconchegar sobre ela, beijando-a e trazendo seu membro totalmente ereto próximo a entrada quente e úmida.

– Venha Sevie... - disse enlaçando-o pelo tronco com as pernas, facilitando assim a penetração dele.

Snape começou a penetrá-la de forma suave, mas aumentando o ritmo gradativamente à medida que ela o acompanhava naquele bailado. Seus corpos suados pareciam cada vez mais um só, e em pouco tempo, ele percebeu que chegariam ao clímax. Hermione gemia próximo ao seu ouvido deixando-o cada vez mais alucinado de prazer e não demorou muito para que ele se despejasse dentro dela.

Se permitiram ficar enlaçados por algum tempo, a respiração e o pensamento tentando voltar ao normal. Sentindo a dimensão daquilo tudo que estavam vivendo. Ela foi a primeira a falar.

– Severo, ouvi bem quando você disse que me desejava há muito tempo? - perguntou acariciando a face angulosa do homem em seus braços.

– Sim, Hermione, ouviu sim. Você sempre foi um mistério para mim. Irritava-me o fato de você ser tão inteligente e de estar sempre acompanhada daqueles dois tontos. Mas o que mais me chamava a atenção era como você foi amadurecendo, em todos os sentidos, e mexendo com meus sentimentos de uma forma à qual não estava acostumado. Devido a nossa diferença de idade, e também a vida que eu levava, resolvi me afastar de tudo. Jamais poderia supor que pudesse lhe reencontrar e, principalmente, viver o que acabamos de viver aqui - ele completou beijando-a no colo e no pescoço. - Isso é um problema?

O austero bruxo parecia diferente aos olhos dela agora. Essa nova perspectiva era bem mais aprazível, e ela só podia pensar em que peça o destino havia pregado neles, juntando-os numa situação tão insólita. Por tanto tempo Hermione se perguntou do paradeiro de Snape, e agora, num local tão longe da realidade deles, tudo isso aconteceu... Não queria, porém, pensar em nada complicado por hora, somente no homem que estava aconchegado junto ao seu corpo, ensaiando novas carícias, pronto para começar uma nova investida.

– Não, Sev, não era no passado e tampouco será agora. Só é muito bom poder pensar nisso agora e sob essa ótica - riu enquanto rolava sobre o corpo dele decidida a dar-lhe o máximo de prazer.

Passou a beijá-lo sofregamente, percorrendo sua língua pelo pescoço dele, mordiscando levemente seu corpo e se encaminhando rumo ao membro que já demonstrava sinais de recuperação. Pôs-se a massageá-lo e sugá-lo, ora delicada, ora com vigor, fazendo com que ele gemesse enlouquecido e pronunciasse cada vez mais seu nome. Passaram o resto da noite testando todas as sensações possíveis, se amando total e completamente. E prontos para recomeçar a partir dali uma nova vida.


End file.
